Vegeta Problem Series
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Poor Vegeta,all this torment from the princess...don't you just love it?!?!?
1. Vegeta's Little Problem

Vegetas' Little Problem  
  
"Vegeta, lets take a break its lunchtime", Goku said to his short tempered   
sparring partner.  
  
"Ok Kakkarot", Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta flew home and ate. He finished his lunch early decided to watch tv   
until Goku got there. He was flipping channels. He decided to watch Star   
Wars. He was trying to figure out Han Solos power level when suddenly a face   
appeared on the screen. Vegeta tried to change the channel, but it didnt   
work. Then he tried to turn it off. It would'nt go off as you pretty much   
guessed.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta said as the person on the screen started talking to   
him.  
  
"You dont remember me,do you?" she said.  
  
"I have no idea who the fuck you are, but if you dont get off my tv screen   
i'll blast you to the next dimension!! I'm watching Star Wars!!"  
  
"My name is princess alina and I've come to get revenge on you for   
destroying my planet."  
  
"Yea I remember now. Nappa and I were sent to claim your planet for Freeza.  
Your race had put up quite a fight so the only way to get rid of all of you   
was to destroy your planet." said Vegeta.  
  
"I was the only one who survived. I was sent into space by my father so I   
would'nt be blown up with the rest. Now your gonna pay for killing my   
father." said the princess.  
  
Vegeta got knocked unconcious. He woke up an hour later.  
  
"What happened to me?" he said to himself. He looked around. He was on the   
couch but it looked humongous to him. He looked in a mirror across the room  
and almost screamed. He was 3 inches tall.  
  
"That damn fairy shrunk me!!! When I'm my normal size that princess is gonna   
die!!!" He screamed. "I've got to find Bulma. O great shes in her little lab  
room!!! Shes the only one that can unshrink me,though."  
  
Suddenly Trunks and Goten go in the living room and hop on the couch. Trunks   
accidentally sat on his dad. Vegeta finally got out from under Trunks.  
  
"Note to myself, kill the kid." Vegeta said under his breath. "1st,got to   
get to Bulma." He flys off to the lab.  
  
Trunks sees his dad flying and thinks its a bug.  
  
"Goten theres a bug in here we better kill before kassan(did I spell that   
right??)goes nuts."   
  
"Good idea." says Goten."Lets try to zap it."   
  
They shot little ki blasts at the mini Vegeta and hit him. It did'nt do   
anything to him though. Vegeta went super saiya-jin.  
  
"Did that bug just turn super saiya-jin???" asked Goten.  
  
"I-I think so." replied Trunks  
  
They went up close to it and realised the horrible truth of what they've   
done.  
  
"O my Kami,it's Tousan!!!."   
  
"Are you serious,Trunks??" said Goten  
  
"Uh-oh, we're in trouble. He dont look too happy . How'd you shrink anyway   
tousan??" said Trunks.  
  
"Long story." Vegeta said as he powered down."Take me to Bulma so I can get   
unshrunk and I wont blast you to only Kami knows where!!"  
  
Then Goku came in the house.  
  
"Hey! Is Vegeta ready to go sparring???" said Goku with his usual retarded   
grin.  
  
"Uh...actually he cant go sparring right this moment...he kinda...uh...  
shrunk." said Trunks.  
  
Goku burst out laughing when he saw Vegeta. His face turned red and rolled  
on the floor laughing. He could'nt help it.  
  
"Shut up Kakkarot,you low class baka." said Vegeta."Now go find Bulma!!"  
  
Trunks took Vegeta to Bulma and she burst out laughing. When she stopped she   
put him in a machine and he was back to his normal size.  
  
"That damn princess is going to hell!!!" screamed Vegeta.   
  
He went off to find her and he did. She hid from Vegeta pretty well. She got  
blasted too hell. Then they all lived happily ever after. Except for the   
princess of course. Vegeta did'nt live happily either 'cause he never   
figured out what Han Solos power level was.  
  
  



	2. Vegeta's Hair Problem

Vegetas Hair Problem(sequel to "Vegetas Little Problem")  
  
Authors Note: I'm gonna dedicate this story to Mike Steele for giving me the   
idea!! Thanks!! You're gonna love this.  
  
"I did it!! I did it!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"What did you do Veggie-chan???" asked Bulma.  
  
"I figured out Han Solos power level!!!" he screamed victoriously."Its only   
19!!!"  
  
"Whatever." said Bulma wishing she had not asked.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"I'm going to train in the gravity room!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Ok just dont break it again." replied Bulma.  
  
"Whatever,woman."  
  
He was training when suddenly the gravity room shut down. Vegeta could'nt   
figure out what happened until he saw the stupid princess from the last   
story.  
  
"Holy Kami damned shit to heaven and back!! I swear I blasted your little   
ass to hell!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
She didnt say anything and blasted something at Vegeta. That was the last   
he remembered...  
  
He woke up thinking he was shrunk again. He wasnt though.  
  
"What the hell did she do to me this time." he said to himself.  
  
He felt the top of his head. He screamed VERY loud. He expected to feel his   
hair that shot up a foot high. But he didnt. He was bald.  
  
He ran into the bathroom and his eyes got so wide it aint funny (thats   
probably pretty damn wide for Vegeta). He could'nt believe one of the only   
things he truely loved was gone. His hair was his pride and joy.  
  
"Bulma help!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"What happened now???" she asked.  
  
She saw Vegeta and she was laughing so hard her face turned bright red and   
she was rolling on the ground crying w/ laughter.  
  
"Shut up woman and get my damn hair back!!!"  
  
"I cant." she said trying to calm down.  
  
"You what?!?!?!?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"The only way to get your hair back is too wish for it w/ the dragonballs.   
We only have 6 of the balls. I still gotta get the 7th."  
  
"Then get it already!!!" he screamed.  
  
Then Trunks came in and laughed twice as hard as Bulma did.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed louder than he   
ever had before. This shut Trunks up quite quickly. Then Trunks left. Bulma  
was already gone to find the last dragonball.  
  
Unknown to Vegeta, Trunks went to tell everyone what happened to his tousan.  
Trunks got to the Son house,busted in the door, and screamed  
  
"Tousans hair fell out!!Tousans hair fell out!!!"  
  
"Wha???" asked Goku "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha   
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" he   
laughed.  
  
Bulma got home w/ the last dragonball. She summoned the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"What is your wish." he said w/ his usual booming voice.  
  
"I wish for Vegeta to get his hair back!!" shouted Bulma  
  
"It cannot be done. He must stay like that forever!!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"Wake up you baka your screaming in your sleep." said Bulma.  
  
"Huh?? It was all a dream?????"  
  
Vegeta ran in the bathroom and his hair was there still standing a foot tall  
(he truly could'nt be Vegeta if I actually took away his one meaning in   
life). Then he looked close and screamed...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Split ends!!! Wheres the hair gel????"  
  
THE END  
  
**Mike Steele eat your heart out** (Just kidding) 


	3. Vegeta's Major Problem

Vegetas Major Problem  
  
Authors Note: I know what you're thinking...not her again...well yep...her   
again!!! I love torturing Vegeta w/ her...  
  
"One of these days Im eventually gonna beat you in a sparring match kakka-"   
Vegeta was saying as he went unconcious.  
  
"In your dreams." Goku said under his breath.  
  
Goku carried Vegeta home. Bulma gave him a senzu bean when he got there. He   
was back to perfect health(what did you expect to happen????). He went to   
watch TV. He flipped channels till he saw a show where there was this girl   
wearing her hair in the weirdest way in the shortest skirt you've ever seen.  
There were 4 other girls w/ her. There was also a guy in a tuxedo throwing   
roses everywhere and 2 talking cats.(I wonder what this could be...)He   
thought it looked...interesting.  
  
Suddenly there was a big flash of light. Vegeta saw some figure standing in  
front of him. Im sure you can guess who it is by now.  
  
"What are you supposed to be anyway?? Some fairy-devil-Vegeta-tormenter????  
Just leave me alone!!!!!" Vegeta screamed at the princess.  
  
That was the last thing he could remember...  
  
"What the hell did she do to me now????" he asked himself. He was feeling...  
sorta...fuzzy. He had been turned into some kind of an animal. He went to  
a mirror and saw...a black bunny.  
  
"NOW SHES REALLY GONNA PAY!!!!" he roared.  
  
"Oh boy a bunny!!!" Bra exclaimed  
  
'What a weird looking bunny' she thought.'The hair on top of his head sticks  
up kinda like Tousans.O well. Maybe Kassan wil let me keep him.'  
  
"Ive always wanted my very own little bunny rabbit. Ill love him and hug him  
and squeeze him and brush him and feed him and call him George." she said.  
  
Bra was squeezing Vegeta so hard he could'nt say anything. When she finally  
let go...  
  
"BRA!!!! IM NOT A BUNNY RABBIT!!!! ITS ME!!!!! VEGETA!!!!!" he shouted at   
her.  
  
"Tousan????" she exclaimed in surprise."Im gonna call Pan and tell her!!!"  
  
"No dont call her and tell her!!! Ill buy you a real bunny rabbit if you   
take me to Bulma right now!!!"  
  
"Yea!!" she said as she picked up her bunny Tousan.  
  
"Kassan!! Daddys turned into a bunny rabbit!!!" shouted Bra when she got in   
the kitchen.  
  
"Wha?????" Bulma asked. Then she saw Vegeta. She burst out laughing.  
  
"I cant wait to tell Goku and Chi Chi..." she said to herself.  
  
Luckily Vegeta didnt hear Bulma.  
  
"Change me back woman." Vegeta said.  
  
"I will but first I gotta do something..." she said running to the phone.  
  
"O NO YOU DONT!!!" he said going SB1 (Super Bunny Level 1 instead of Super   
Saiya-jin level one. Just imagine the black bunny turning blonde.). He flew  
off after her. But it was too late. She was on the phone w/ Goku yelling  
  
"Vegetas a bunny!!!!Vegetas a bunny!!!!"  
  
Vegeta could hear Goku laughing on the phone. She hung up and he zoomed   
toward about to zap her w/ something.  
  
"Dont you dare or you're a bunny for life." she said to him. That stopped   
him.  
  
They went and changed him back. He went off, found the princess,and this   
time blasted her to hell. The next day he was sparring w/ Goku when...  
  
"Hey look Im Vegeta!!!! Ha ha ha!!!"said a guy wearing a bunny suit.(I had   
to add that)  
  
Vegeta recognized the voice and roared...  
  
"Piccolo you're gonna die!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta chased Piccolo and punished him. At home...  
  
"Dad are you watching Sailor Moon???" Trunks asked Vegeta.  
  
"Uh...no." he said as he changed the channel.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. I cant wait to put this on my website!!!!Uh-oh..."  
  
"TRUNKS YOURE GONNA DIE IF YOU DO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The End 


	4. Vegeta's Gigantic Problem

Vegetas Gigantic Problem  
  
Authors Note:This might be the last one w/ the princess in it.I said MIGHT. I  
doubt it though. Yall are gonna love this story...  
  
2nd Authors Note:Vegeta has his tail in this story.  
  
"I dont wanna." Vegeta said.  
  
"Too bad. You're gonna do it and you're gonna do it NOW!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Cant make me,woman." he said back.  
  
"Fine. If you dont you cant sleep w/ me for a month." Bulma said.  
  
"You would'nt."  
  
"I would. I can live live sleeping w/ out you for a month. Unfortunately...   
you cant." she said smiling at him.  
  
"Fine Ill do it. But only this once." Vegeta said apparently annoyed.  
  
He went off to clean the toilet. He was cleaning it when...you-know-who   
showed up.  
  
"Not you again. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" he shouted   
shooting a ki blast at the princess. It missed and he was knocked out.  
  
He woke up feeling somewhat weaker than usual. He went to look in the mirror  
and he looked normal. He examined his whole self and noticed his tail was  
gone. He ran outside and tried to fly. It failed. He started to panic. He  
kept jumping up and down trying. He even started to flap his arms around   
like a bird. Then he tried to shoot a ki blast. Nothing. He even tried to go  
super saiya-jin. He could'nt.  
  
"BULMA HELP!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
She took a blood sample from Vegeta and tested it. Vegeta sat on the couch   
and waited...and waited...and waited. Soon he fell asleep. About 5 hours   
later Bulma had the results.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma said. No response.  
  
"Vegeta!" still no response.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh,hi woman."  
  
"Ive got the results." Bulma said."The results are you have no saiya-jin DNA  
. You're a human."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Vegeta screamed."THIS CANT BE POSSIBLE!!!THAT  
STUPID PRINCESS IS GOING TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!!!"  
  
"Vegeta calm down. Ill get Goku to get the dragonballs. Then we'll wish for  
you to be a saiya-jin again."  
  
"WHAT WILL I DO TILL THEN?!?!?!" he roared.  
  
"Wait." she said.  
  
"Ok..." he replied trying to calm down.  
  
Bulma called Goku and told him. Of course...faster than you could say   
"Piccolos wearing a bunny suit"(I had to add the bunny suit somewhere)the   
whole Z gang knew about it.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Wanna spar??" Piccolo asked just to annoy Vegeta.  
  
"I CANT NOW GO AWAY!!!" he roared.  
  
"Ok if you're scared..."  
  
"Bring it on." Vegeta said.  
  
Piccolo shot a regular ki blast thast would've done nothing to a regular  
Vegeta. Of course as human Vegeta it almost killed him.   
  
"I always wanted to do that..." Piccolo muttered to himself while throwing  
Vegeta a senzu.  
  
Piccolo flew away and Vegeta ate the senzu.  
  
"When Im a saiya-jin again he'll be second on my 'People to kill' list."  
Vegeta said to himself.  
  
Goku arrived back w/ all 7 dragonballs. He summoned the eternal dragon.  
  
"What is your wish???" the eternal dragon asked.  
  
"I wish for Vegeta to be the way he once was!!!" Goku shouted.  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
Vegeta felt much stronger. He went outside and flew around.  
  
"I CAN FLY AGAIN!!!! IM NOT A PATHETIC HUMAN ANYMORE!!!!!I CAN SHOOT KI   
BLASTS!!!! AND MY TAIL!!! MY WONDERFUL TAIL I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Bulma and Goku stood and watched in shock. They never had seen him act like   
this before. He saw them and calmed down.  
  
"Ahem. Its time to kick some major princess and namek butt!!!" Vegeta   
shouted going super saiya-jin.  
  
When he was done he decided to go watch 'I Love Lucy'. He felt a familiar ki  
behind the bookcase. He looked and saw Trunks floating at the top w/ a video  
camera.  
  
"And what exactly do you think you are doing????" Vegeta asked him.  
  
"I...uh...bye!" Trunks said.  
  
"COME BACK HERE BRAT!!!"  
  
The End 


	5. Vegeta's Worst Problem

Vegetas Worst Problem  
  
Authors Note:If you thought that "Vegetas Gigantic Problem" was the last you  
would see of the princess,you were VERY wrong. Why stop a good thing?? Its  
been a while since the last story,but I just decided to write another. Let   
the torture begin!!!  
  
"Uh...Bulma??" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What??" she asked.  
  
"I broke the gravity room again."  
  
"You WHAT?!?!?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"I-."  
  
"Im not fixing it again until Im ready too,got it???"Bulma said a little   
calmer.   
  
"But-." he started.  
  
"Just go do something."she said  
  
"But-."  
  
"GO!!!!"she yelled.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Vegeta went in the other room. Guess who was there...  
  
"Not again!!!! Why dont you just jump off a cliff." Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Why dont you???" she asked.  
  
"Do you have anything better to do besides torture me??"  
  
"No." she said knocking him out yet again...  
  
"Here we go again." he said waking up."I dont wanna know what she did this   
time."  
  
He went and looked in a mirror. When he saw what he looked like,he screamed  
louder than he ever had before. It was the worst thing to ever have happened  
to him. He could'nt believe it. She could've shaved his head,destroyed the  
gravity room permanently,made Goku twice as strong as he his,take his Piccolo   
Poker,zap him a million times,and stuff Bulmas cooking into his mouth.   
Anything was better than what she did too him.He had been turned into   
Chaotzu.  
  
"Bulma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"O hi Chaotzu." she said coming in the room.  
  
"Its me Vegeta!!" he said.  
  
"Sure you are." she said.  
  
"But it is me!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok..." she said leaving the room."I decided not to fix the gravity room at   
all."  
  
Vegeta flies after Bulma and grabs her by the collar.  
  
"You better fix it woman." he said.  
  
"It IS you Vegeta." she said.  
  
He put her down. Then she rushed away.  
  
"Where is she going??" he asked himself. After he thought about it for about   
a minute he realized what she was gonna do."DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THAT PHONE  
BULMA!!!!!!!!!"   
  
He flew in the room and she hung up the phone after telling Chi Chi   
everything. He flew at her.  
  
"If you touch me your gonna be a certain Nameks dinner." she said. Vegeta  
stopped dead cold.Bulma went to start figuring out how to change him back.  
  
At the Son house Chi Chi had told the rest of them about Vegeta.  
  
"And I thought it was bad when he became a rabbit!!!" Goku yelled laughing.  
  
And it figures that the certain Namek showed up at the capsule corp. house.  
Piccolo saw Vegeta and licked his lips. When Vegeta saw Piccolo he flew for  
his life. Goku also came in and saw the Vegeta-Chaotzu.   
  
"Come back!! I just want to give you a hug!!!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Im not Chaotzu!!! Im Vegeta!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Thats the worst excuse you've come up w/ yet." Piccolo yelled back.  
  
"I cant say your hugging excuse is too good either."  
  
Vegeta stopped and fired a final flash at the hungry Namek. Piccolo was now   
fried Piccolo.  
  
"Feel the wrath of the prince of clown freaks." Goku said.  
  
"I'll give him a senzu when Im normal again." Vegeta said not hearing Goku.  
  
"Look at all the little stars flying around my head just like on cartoons."  
Piccolo said in this weird drunk sounding voice.  
  
"Smile." said Goku pushing the button on his camera."And if you try to attack  
me you know I can eat you Vegeta."  
  
"I hate being someone elses dinner." Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta!!!Its ready!!!"Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta got changed back too his normal spikey-haired saiya-jin prince self.  
He gave Piccolo a senzu bean and told him not to try to eat the prince of   
saiya-jins again or he'll have a one way ticket to another dimension.   
Vegeta went and captured the real Chaotzu and ate him for dinner.   
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep Vegeta got his teddy bear and   
Sailor Moon. Also for the first time ever Trunks got away w/ taping his dad   
watching it and put it on his website. Of course when Vegeta discovered   
this Trunks was in MAJOR trouble.  
  
The End  
  



	6. Vegeta's Last Problem...And His Revenge

Vegetas Last Problem...And His Revenge  
  
Authors Note:I could'nt leave my first series unfinished,could I??? The moment  
we've all been waiting for...the last "problem" and Vegeta's revenge. Im using  
Mr.Snuggles from Princess Bra's story "Tea Party Torture".  
  
Dusclaimer:The princess and Vegeta's Teddy bear belong to me. Princess Bra   
owns Mr.Snuggles. I dont own DB/Z/GT.   
  
"Vegeta!!! Come here!!!"Bulma shouted.  
  
"What now woman???"Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Could you go get Bra for me so she can come try on this dress I bought her??  
???"she asked.  
  
"Go get her yourself."Vegeta said. He was playing the Sega saturn against his  
teddy bear. Vegeta's little character blew up.  
  
"You may have won this time Teddy,but I will eventually beat you!!!"shouted  
Vegeta.  
  
Teddy said nothing.  
  
"Yes,I know you've beaten me 20 times but I'll win this time."Vegeta said   
restarting the game.  
  
"VEGETA GET HER NOW!!!"Bulma yelled.  
  
"Just a minute."said Vegeta.  
  
Bulma came in the room and grabbed the plug to the Sega Saturn.  
  
"You would'nt!!!"  
  
"You better believe I will."Bulma said."Now go!!"  
  
"Ok."he said getting up.  
  
"What did you say??"  
  
"I mean...yes ma'am."  
  
Vegeta went up the stairs to Bra's room. He opened the door and the light was  
left on. He looked in the closet for her when he felt a ki rising behind him.  
He turned around and saw Bra's doll,Mr.Snuggles,behind him laying on the   
ground.  
  
"It could'nt have been..."he said.He walked up to the doll and picked it up.  
Then he felt a very large ki behind him. He turned around and saw all of   
Bra's dolls floating behind him powering up ki blasts. They all shot and   
Vegeta blocked them. The stuffed narwhal tried to stab Vegeta.He could'nt   
blast the dolls to dollie hell b/c Bra would hate him for the rest of his   
life. All he could do was run.  
  
"It's the invasion of the dolls!!!!!"Vegeta shrieked busting out the door.  
  
"Vegeta,where's Bra???"asked Bulma.  
  
"Her dolls are alive!!!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
"And you're nutz."said Bulma."Now go find Bra. I think shes at Pan's house."  
  
"Whatever. I'll go get her."  
  
He was about to leave when he noticed he was still holding Mr.Snuggles.  
  
"Stupid tea infested bear."Vegeta muttered putting it down. Then it started  
floating and its eyes glowed red. Vegeta's eyes got as wide as they've ever  
been. There on Mr.Snuggles forehead was a M.  
  
"You should've listened to Bra and gave me more tea Vegeta."said Majin   
Mr.Snuggles as his head turned all the way around.Then it shot a ki blast at   
Vegeta which was easily blocked.  
  
"If I blast Mr.Snuggles Bra will kill me."  
  
Then he turned around and could'nt believe what he saw...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!NOT TEDDY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi Vegeta...YAAAAA!!!!!"yelled Majin Teddy.  
  
Then all the dolls showed up in the room. Then came you know who...  
  
"It's you!!!!!YOU TURNED TEDDY TO MAJIN TEDDY!!!!!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war prince."she said.  
  
"You...you...poopyhead."Vegeta said.  
  
"I thought you were the prince of insults???"she asked.  
  
"No. Im the mighty prince of saiya-jins now UNPOSSESS TEDDY BEFORE YOU GET   
YOUR BUTT KICKED TO HFIL!!!!!!"yelled Vegeta.Suddenly he felt himself   
shrinking."Oh crap dont shrink me again."he whined.  
  
Then a mirror appeared in front of him and he did the Johnny Bravo shriek(tm).  
  
"How dare you turn me into a teddy bear!!!!"yelled Vegeta. He was a pink  
teddy bear w/ a yellow bow tied around his neck and a white tummy and paws.  
  
The princess started laughing at him.  
  
"This isnt funny!!!"  
  
"I want my tea now Vegeta!!"said Majin Mr.Snuggles. All the dolls started   
attacking him and since he was just a teddy bear could'nt protect himself.  
Just then Bra came home,the princess left,and all the dolls became normal.  
  
"How'd all my dolls get in here????"Bra asked herself. She started picking   
them up then found Vegeta Teddy at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"A new teddy bear!!!!"shouted Bra.  
  
"N-n-n-no!!!Dont!!!!"shouted the Veggie Teddy.But it was too late. Bra had   
her arms locked around him. "C-can't breathe."he said trying to break free.  
  
"Let's go play tea party w/ Mr.Snuggles!!!!"shouted Bra.  
  
"That princess is dead."Vegeta muttered still gasping for air."She sure is   
strong for a 5 year old."  
  
"Hey!!!You can talk!!!And you sound just like my papa so I'll call you   
Veggie!!!"Bra shouted w/ glee.  
  
"Great..."Vegeta sarcastically said.  
  
"Lets play now."she said dragging him in her room.  
  
"Listen to m-ergh."he tried to say as she stuffed the cup in his mouth.  
  
"Now drink it all up."Bra said going to get the 'cookies'.  
  
"Hey...this is pretty good..."Vegeta said drinking the imaginary tea.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Huh???"  
  
Majin Mr.Snuggles was standing in front of him w/ a ki blast.  
  
"Mommy."squeaked Vegeta. Majin Mr.Snuggles started chasing Veggie...I mean   
Vegeta.  
  
"Im back."Bra said in a sing song voice. Mr.Snuggles was on the floor and   
Vegeta was flying toward the wall when she came in.  
  
"Veggie!!!What happened???"  
  
"Mr.Snuggles is evil!!!!!"shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Veggie,he cant even talk. And he isnt evil."pointed out Bra.  
  
"He's either evil or had a little too much tea."mumbled Vegeta."Anyway,Bra   
I have to tell you someth-::chokes::."  
  
"I wuv you Veggie!!"Bra said squeezing him again.  
  
"Yea,you too but-"  
  
"You need some more tea."Bra said."I wonder where papa is..."  
  
"I know where papa is..."said Vegeta."Now LISTEN TO ME!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!"Bra yelled scared half to death."You hurt my papa!!!"  
  
"No,Bra.I am your papa."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"(I just watched star wars).  
  
"Now Bra take me to Bulma."Vegeta said.  
  
"You not tousan. Tousan calls her onna(woman)all the time."Bra pointed out.  
"Stop bossing me around!!!!WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"Bra started crying.  
  
Of course,this was Vegeta's weakness.  
  
"No!!Dont cry.Im sorry princess."Vegeta said.  
  
"You are papa!!!"and w/ that took him to Bulma.  
  
"Kassan???"Bra called opening the lab door.  
  
"Bra???What is it honey???"Bulma asked turning around."Ive never seen that   
doll before."  
  
"It's papa."Bra said.  
  
"What about him???"  
  
"No.The teddy bear is papa."Bra said handing Vegeta to her.  
  
"No this is a teddy bear."Bulma said.  
  
"It's me now change me back onna!!!!!"he screamed which scared Bulma half to  
death.Bulma smirked(now THATS different...).  
  
"I'm sure that pink shirt isn't looking as bad now is it Vegeta???Being pink   
and all..."  
  
"Shut up woman!!!"Vegeta yelled.Then the door opened and closed. All 3 of   
them looked but there was nobody there.  
  
"Wait a minute..."said Vegeta. He turned around and it was...Majin Teddy and  
Majin Mr.Snuggles.  
  
"TEDDY!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Vegeta.  
  
"MR.SNUGGLES!!!!!"yelled Bra.  
  
"Weird..."said Bulma.  
  
Bra and Bulma ran away and the princess showed up.Vegeta looked around and   
the machine that turned him back everytime. He lunged for the control panel,  
set it for 'change back',and jumped in closing the door behind him. And he  
came out...  
  
"Im normal!!!Yea!!!"Vegeta shouted jumping up and down.Then he glared at the  
princess and noticed something in her hand...it was a magic wand(I didnt know  
what else to say).Vegeta kicked her hand and grabbed the wand.  
  
"Heh heh heh..."he laughed after turning the dolls to normal. He decided to  
get revenge...  
  
First Vegeta shrunk her for a few days,then made her bald permanently,turned   
her to a bunny a few more,then human,and finally Chaotzu.  
  
"Come back Chaotzu!!!I just want a hug!!!!"shouted Piccolo  
  
"Help!!!!!"she yelled.  
  
Piccolo caught her and ate her. She never came back again.But...thats not the  
end of the story...not yet...  
  
"Teddy!!!"Vegeta shouted w/ joy. He squeezed it. Then he stopped. He   
remembered what happened when Bra squeezed him so decided to stop. But he   
did'nt stop soon enough for Goku to not sneak a picture...  
  
THE END 


End file.
